


ZaDR - Jealousy

by SpyroForLife



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, One-Shot, Possessive Behavior, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim does not like Gretchen talking to his Dib. At all. And when Gretchen and Dib try to share an intimate moment, Zim's jealousy quickly gets the best of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZaDR - Jealousy

      Zim glared at Dib from across the lunch room. The teenager was talking happily with Gretchen, completely ignoring Zim.

      Zim clenched his fists under the table as an unidentifiable emotion boiled in him, white-hot. It certainly wasn’t jealousy. Of course not. Why did he care if Dib was talking to the females? He didn’t care at all. It kept him distracted. So he could… work on an evil plan without being noticed. Or something.

      He shoved his tray of school food aside and took a blueprint out of his PAK, spreading it out and drawing on it, humming loudly, watching Dib out of the corner of his eye.

      Dib glanced at him and made a move as if to get up, then changed his mind and relaxed again, looking back at Gretchen. She smiled at him, flashing her perfect teeth; years of heavy-duty dental work had finally paid off. She didn’t have braces anymore and her overbite was gone; she was quite beautiful now.

      Zim growled to himself and put the blueprint away. Time for Plan B. He reached down to pick up his backpack and took a small machine out, setting it on the table and working on it. Once completed, it would send out a wave of doom that would crash every piece of technology that wasn’t irken in design. Computers, cars, security systems, even airplanes. The entire state would be affected by it when he tested it. If it worked (as it certainly would), then he would build a larger one to cripple the entire planet. Then…

      “VICTORY WILL BE ZIM’S!” he screamed out loud at Dib, trying to get his attention.

      Dib looked at him and twitched again, standing all the way up before his expression hardened and he sank down, taking a seat next to Gretchen on the bench.

      She grinned, happy that he wasn’t leaving, and started playing with his hair. He hesitated before leaning closer and letting her run her fingers carefully through the strands.

      That white-hot emotion swept through Zim again, making his vision go red. He snarled furiously and dropped the machine back into his backpack, kicking it aside and stabbing his potatoes so hard that the tray broke in half. He stood up with a curse and swept the mess together, throwing it away.

      When he sat down, he saw Dib laughing at him from several tables away before looking back at Gretchen and resuming whatever they had been talking about before.

      Then they leaned close to each other, Dib moving cautiously and Gretchen eagerly, hands reaching to cup each other’s cheeks.

      When their lips met, Zim suddenly stood up, hissing. That was it. NO ONE touched his human like that.

      He threw the table out of his way and stomped across the cafeteria. He flung Dib’s table upside-down, sending the trays flying, and grabbed his collar, yanking him away from that hideous human girl. “What do you think you’re doing?!” he growled, his voice as piercing as the sharpest knife.

      Dib met his eyes and froze in terror at the fire burning in their depths. The claws on his neck started squeezing, drawing blood as their tips cut through his skin. “Z-Zim, what…?”

      “You’re my human!” he shouted. “No one else can have you! MINE!” He whipped his head toward Gretchen. “STAY AWAY FROM MY DIB!”

      Gretchen fell out of her bench in fear. She nodded quickly, crawling away for a few yards before leaping to her feet and bolting out of the room.

      “Zim, why’d you have to scare away my girlfr- Mmph!” Dib’s protests were muffled when Zim roughly forced their mouths together, kissing him deeply, claws winding possessively into his hair as he held him close.

      Dib’s eyes shot open and he tried to shove Zim away, but the irken was much stronger than him. He held him down against the bench, keeping their faces together, biting at his lips hard enough to draw blood.

      After several moments of fighting back, he realized that he was enjoying it. The irken’s skin was smooth, but his breath was hot and dry, seeming to fill him with each heavy breath he took.

      The claws that pierced his scalp sent spikes of pain through him, yet they didn’t hurt… rather, he felt more alive than ever before.

      He greedily grabbed handfuls of Zim’s clothes, holding him against him, willingly letting the irken bite and suck at his lips and tongue. He moaned quietly, mind swimming in a haze of simultaneous pain and pleasure. This was far better than kissing Gretchen, much more exciting, and he probably would have held onto him forever, but then-

      Strong hands grabbed them by the arms and yanked them apart. They opened their eyes. Zim hissed angrily and Dib groaned, rubbing blood away from his damaged lips.

      The principal was holding them tightly, hands locked in vice grips over their upper arms, disapproval clear in his eyes. The rest of the student body was silent, staring at them in shock and disgust.

      “How dare you interrupt us!” Zim screamed. “I was teaching Dib a valuable lesson and he was actually starting to learn it when you-”

      “Quiet.” The word was spoken in little more than a whisper, but delivered with such authority that Zim instantly closed his mouth and simply glared at him. “With me, boys.”

      Dib silently reached down to pick up his backpack and sling it over his shoulder. Scowling, Zim pulled away to get his backpack, aware of the principal watching his every move in case he tried to run away. He took his time putting it on his back, adjusting the straps, before finally returning to him.

      The principal led the way out. Slowly, conversation came back to life behind them, interspersed with loud laughs and taunts as they left.

      Zim’s claws itched to go back there and rip the lot of them to shreds, but he resisted. They were in enough trouble already.

      “You just have to get me in trouble, don’t you?” Dib said in an undertone.

      Zim glared at him. “Me? You started it! You were the one who was making out with that… that… _FEMALE._ ”

      “I’m a guy, Zim! We have girlfriends in high school! I didn’t ask for you to come over, scare her away in a fit of jealousy, and then try to eat my face off!”

      “Don’t try to tell me you didn’t enjoy it!”

      “I didn’t enjoy it! It was disgusting!”

      “YOU LIE!”

      “In,” the principal said, ignoring their bickering as he opened his office door and pointed in.

      They sat down in the two chairs in front of his desk, scooting them as far away from each other as possible while still remaining in front of the desk.

      Zim read the nameplate. Mr. Don.

      Mr. Don sat in his chair and leaned forward, resting his forearms on the desk and gazing at the two of them. “You two know why I brought you here, right?”

      They shrugged and stayed quiet, looking away from him. Their eyes met briefly before they broke eye contact and simply stared at their shoes.

      “Excessive PDA is forbidden in the school. And that definitely counted as excessive.”

      “It was him! He started it!” Zim shouted, instantly trying to blame Dib.

      “Me?! I was just minding my own business talking to Gretchen, but you had to get all jealous-”

      “I WAS NOT JEALOUS!”

      “WERE TOO!”

      “Boys, boys, how about you both just calm down and tell me both sides of the story. Dib, you go first,” Mr. Don said.

      Dib took a breath and said, “I was talking to Gretchen. Zim kept trying to get my attention, but I ignored him, since I always seem to get into trouble with him around.”

      Zim opened his mouth to interrupt, but at a sharp look from Mr. Don, he closed it and crossed his arms.

      “Eventually, he even went as far as yelling at me. I thought about going to see what he wanted, but changed my mind, since I’d much rather talk to my _girlfriend_.” He gave Zim a glare. “He got really mad that I was ignoring him and ended up breaking his tray. He threw it away and sat down again, continuing to glare at me and try to get my attention. I just laughed at him and went back to ignoring him. Then we kissed. Gretchen and I, I mean. It was only going to be for a moment, but that’s when Zim came over and threw our table out of the way, pulling me away and yelling at me. He wanted to know what I was doing… I thought he was going to throttle me…” He rubbed at the claw marks on his neck.

      “Did he say anything else?” Mr. Don asked.

      Dib nodded. “Yeah, he said I was ‘his human’ and that no one else could have me. Then he yelled at Gretchen to stay away from ‘his Dib’, scaring her away. Then, before I could ask him why he did that… he kissed me.” He blushed as he said that, feeling terribly embarrassed. He looked over at Zim to see his reaction and was surprised to see that he was grinning at him.

      “Okay.” Mr. Don looked at Zim too. “Zim, would you like to explain yourself? Because if Dib is telling the truth about all this, I might have to suspend you.”

      “Suspend? You mean, tell me to stay home for a few days to ‘think about what I’ve done’?” Zim inquired.

      Mr. Don nodded.

      There was a pause, then Zim shouted, “Oh, yes, everything that came out of his corn-filled mouth is true! Oh yes, I threw his table away, I scared off his girlfriend, and I did kiss him! And he was enjoying it before you came along!”

      Dib’s face flushed darker. “Was not!”

      “Was too!” Zim grabbed him and kissed him again, making it as passionate as possible, easily reopening the scabs that had formed on his lips and making him bleed again. He would never admit it, but he was starting to love the feel of the teenager’s mouth against his, his breath coming out in surprised pants, the way he fought before slowly giving in to kiss back…

      A yardstick hit him on the side of the head. He yelped in pain and opened his eyes again, letting Dib go.

      Dib’s eyes lazily opened and his hands clutched unconsciously at Zim’s shirt. Realizing what he was doing, he yanked his hands back. “Ugh!” He wiped his bleeding mouth off and glared at Zim. “Stop it!”

      Mr. Don put his yardstick aside. “This behavior is not appropriate, Zim. I’m afraid I’ll have to suspend you for three days.”

      Zim pushed back from the desk and stood up. “Fine. I’m going home.” He slung on his backpack, being sure to let it knock a vase of flowers off of the desk as he did. Then he traced his sharp fingers up the side of Dib’s neck. “See ya later, Dib-stink,” he purred before marching proudly out.

      Dib trembled at the feel of the claws ghosting along his skin, closing his eyes until he heard the door close. He looked back at Mr. Don. “Am I in trouble too?”

      “No. Just go finish lunch and go to class.”

      “Oh, of course. Thanks, Mr. Don.” Dib nodded gratefully to him and got up, picking up his backpack and putting it on. He walked out of the office, closing the door quietly behind him, and leaned against it with a sigh.

      Then he set off to search the school for Gretchen. If Zim was going to be jealous… then it wasn’t going to work out.

      He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. This was going to be difficult.


End file.
